Chen Yehui
Chen Yehui (陈夜辉) is the guild leader of Excellent Dynasty. Though he applied to be a member of Excellent Era numerous times, he was rejected each time by Ye Xiu. For this reason, he holds a personal grudge against the former captain. Appearance Personality Plot Volume 2: Beginnings of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella Chen Yehui, who is drunk, meets Ye Xiu at the Happy Internet Cafe after Excellent Era's loss to 301 Degrees.Chapter 95 He listens to Ye Xiu criticize Liu Hao, Wang Ze, and Fang Fengran. Chen Yehui and the three pro players are kicked out of the Internet cafe for being drunk.Chapter 96 Chen Yehui calls Liu Hao to tell him that Tyrannical Ambition's Frost Forest clear of 13 minutes, 5 seconds, and 47 seconds breaks Excellent Dynasty's old record of 13 minutes, 24 seconds, and 21 milliseconds. Yehui tells Liu Hao that Lord Grim helped Tyrannical Ambition to record. With more investigating, Yehui tells Liu Hao that Ye Xiu is controlling Lord Grim. Under Liu Hao's orders, Yehui prepares new accounts for Liu Hao and his friends to help Excellent Dynasty retake the Frost Forest clear record.Chapter 106 Chen Yehui thanks Liu Hao for Excellent Dynasty's new record clear time of Frost Forest. Yehui tells Liu Hao that Ye Xiu's Lord Grim is still online.Chapter 108 Chen Yehui and his team of 24 Excellent Dynasty players chase after Ye Xiu's Lord Grim, Tang Rou, Steamed Bun Invasion, Seven Fields, Sleeping Moon, and Thousand Creations.Chapter 157 Chen Yehui and his team loses heavily and retreats from Ye Xiu's team. 18 players on Yehui's team dies in the battle.Chapter 158 Chen Yehui learns that Ye Xiu's Lord Grim holds the Boneyard record clear. Yehui tells Liu Hao about the record and Blue Brook Guild and Tyrannical Ambition's payments of uncommon items to Ye Xiu for setting record dungeon clear times.Chapter 114 Yehui hears Liu Hao's boasting about shutting down Ye Xiu's business with other guilds. With Liu Hao's orders, Yehui goes to prepare five accounts for Liu Hao's record clear attempt for Boneyard.Chapter 115 Chen Yehui deals with the controversy of Blue Brook Guild's party under the command of Ye Xiu breaking the Excellent Dynasty Boneyard clear time record. Yehui makes sure only he officially knows that Excellent Era players substituted in to help Excellent Dynasty set the second fastest Boneyard clear time.Chapter 124 Volume 3: Stormy Situation Chen Yehui leads 24 players to attack Ye Xiu's party at Line Canyon. He gets called out by Ye Xiu, who recognizes Yehui's skilled Battle Mage. Yehui and his forces lose the initiative when Ye Xiu's party initiates the attack.Chapter 157 After being suppressed by Ye Xiu's party, Yehui is forced to retreat with six survivors. Yehui is saddened by the fact that his dead allies lost a lot of experience, money, and equipment.Chapter 158 Chen Yehui is thrilled that his enemy, Tyrannical Ambition, is suffering verbal abuse from the Glory community for relying on Lord Grim to set dungeon record clears. He informs Liu Hao about the situation. Yehui learns that Liu Hao is busy, and Yehui has to deal with Ye Xiu's Lord Grim.Chapter 163 With a plan to dominate the 10th Server, Chen Yehui moved a lot of elite players to pioneer the new server, which failed due to Lord Grim. On the 10th Server, Yehui plans for an attempt to overthrow Ye Xiu's Lord Grim, who has suppressed Excellent Dynasty.Chapter 192 Yehui negotiates with Jiang You for three hours before Jiang You's Tyrannical Ambition sends manpower to help Excellent Dynasty and five other guilds to hunt down Lord Grim and his party. With a temporary seven guild alliance, Yehui is surprised that Blue Brook Guild did not join in.Chapter 196 Yehui is worried that Blue Brook Guild may have figured out that Lord Grim is Ye Xiu, but Yehui does not ask. Yehui is terrified if someone leaks Lord Grim's true identity then the devoted fans of Ye Xiu will leave Excellent Dynasty to stand beside Lord Grim.Chapter 197 Chen Yehui meets up with his Excellent Dynasty guild members at Desolate Lands. Yehui orders his guild members to split up to find Cleansing Mist and One Inch Ash. Yehui is shocked that two of his subordinates are killed by Cleansing Mist and One Inch Ash, who both disappeared. Yehui orders all of the alliance members to keep searching.Chapter 197 While hunting down Lord Grim is important, Yehui needs to destroy Lord Grim's teammates to break their stranglehold on dungeon record clears.Chapter 200 Volume 4: Pursuit Outside Congee Forest, Chen Yehui meets with Cold Night and Lonely Drink. With this massive seven guild alliance, Yehui has an ulterior motive, which is to weaken the other guilds by dividing their resources and manpower to fight Lord Grim. Also, Yehui put the fewest players into the alliance forces, so he can have more resources devoted to leveling up characters.Chapter 212 Yehui learns from Cold Night that Ye Xiu's Lord Grim is heading to Line Canyon.Chapter 213 Yehui and the six other alliance guild leaders decide to send their 100-man force to guard as many Line Canyon dungeon entrances as possible.Chapter 215 Chen Yehui and the other alliance members reach Lord Grim's last location, which is fresh from the characters' blood and corpses. Yehui is not surprised by Ye Xiu's overwhelming strength against the elite guild teams. Yehui is suspicious of Herb Garden, who has not suffered from Ye Xiu's revenge against the guild alliance. Yehui and the other alliance members return to guarding the Line Canyon dungeon entrances.Chapter 222 Yehui is surprised that Ye Xiu's party set a new Line Canyon dungeon record clear when many players fail to see Ye Xiu's Lord Grim enter the dungeon.Chapter 223 Chen Yehui sees Ye Xiu's coordinates on the world chat for the Line Canyon wild boss. Yehui wonders if Ye Xiu is lying or is telling the truth.Chapter 224 Yehui tells his players at the Line Canyon dungeon entrances to stay. Yehui calls other Excellent Dynasty players to go to Ye Xiu's coordinates.Chapter 225 Yehui learns from Cold Night that Ye Xiu is fighting the Line Canyon Wild Boss. Yehui receives angry messages from his detachment that went to Ye Xiu's false coordinates on world chat. Yehui is furious that Ye Xiu tricked him.Chapter 229 Chen Yehui helps organize over one hundred elite players into parties of three to five in order to hunt down Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim.Chapter 245 Yehui does not want to fight against Tyrannical Ambition and Herb Garden, who both are undermanned. Yehui does not want to start a huge war against those two guilds. Yehui proposes that the guilds compete by dealing damage rather than killing each other for control of the boss. Whoever deals the most damage in killing the boss, the rewards go to that guild. Yehui tries and fails to organize the chaos. In the melee against the Fire Witch Cashew, Yehui watches the different guild members breakout into a fight. Yehui is targeted by someone to be killed.Chapter 246 After his death, Chen Yehui rushes back to Fire Forest. He realizes that Excellent Dynasty failed to kill Fire Forest’s Fire Witch Cashew. In the discussion with other 10th Server guild leaders, Yehui does not like Cold Night’s idea to stop actively chasing Lord Grim and to send messages if anyone finds Lord Grim. Yehui wants the competing guilds to waste resources in chasing Lord Grim. Yehui is surprised that Plantago Seed wants all of the guilds to continue hunting Lord Grim. Yehui thinks that Plantago Seed might have discovered Lord Grim’s true identity, Ye Qiu.Chapter 249 With fellow guild leaders, Chen Yehui reluctantly agrees to Cold Night and Backlight Bomb’s passive hunting strategy to find Lord Grim.Chapter 250 Chen Yehui learns about Lord Grim killing seven members of Excellent Dynasty at Sin City. Yehui orders Wind Following Sword to harass and to delay Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim from moving up the individual Christmas Hunting leaderboards.Chapter 275 Yehui is happy that Lord Grim’s rank is falling on the individual leaderboards.Chapter 276 Volume 5: Ace Showdown Yehui learns from Wind Following Sword that Lord Grim escaped from the Excellent Dynasty encirclement. Yehui congratulates Wind Following Sword for keeping Lord Grim suppressed for one hour.Chapter 279 Yehui learns that Lord Grim is gathering Christmas thieves.Chapter 280 Skills and Abilities Trivia References Category:Excellent Era Category:Guild Category:Battle Mage Category:10th Server